The Ghost By My Side
by PatricianScholar
Summary: At the birthday celebrations of a foreign court Queen Elsa of Arendelle begins her first royal tour. A feeling of dread clouds her every step and she is forced to wonder if it is just nerves or a premonition of something far more sinister.


In the shadow of a great castle, its moorish columns twined with vines of gold, lay a garden party. A stream of servants pushed trolleys of refreshment onto the green to magnificent violet tents. Propped up by silver rods and so large a crystal chandelier hung from the tarp ceiling. On all sides it was open, with sheer white silk that moved with the breeze and kept dust at bay.

It was all rather grand and Elsa wondered if the other stops on her tour would be the same. Her first stop, Braganza, was a little duchy bordering Andorra and the heat at this time of year was unbearable. Her ladies in waiting opted to dress her as one of the locals with an azure one piece suit. The cool sheen of the flared pants was surprisingly efficient, though she wasn't sure how she felt about the top pushing her breasts higher with such a wide neckline. Thankfully, a well placed shawl soothed her worries.

Beside her Princess Ophelia pushed her spectacles up. Black hair was pulled back in a sharp ponytail, but ringlets escaped to frame her round face. She wore a lavender dress that bared her shoulders but covered everything else. It was cinched tight in the middle by a beaded black corset. The princess turned to Elsa, her hazel eyes magnified to saucers.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" said Ophelia

"I'm afraid not, but perhaps I'll have time to stop by on the return trip."

The princess clicked her teeth and chuckled.

"Darn! I was looking forward to the snow day."

"I can still conjure one before I leave-"

"Oh no no no! That's wonderful, but I was hoping we could spend time at papa's laboratory. He's letting me borrow it for my studies on ice stabilization."

"Ice stabilization?"

"You mark my words Elsa! One day Braganza will be famous! I'll call it something catchy! Well, I haven't thought of a name yet, but when I do you'll see my invention in every household!"

"And what would that be?"

"A box to store things frozen for years! Just imagine it! No longer having to wait till winter for ice cream!"

"That's inspiring."

"Isn't it? Oh dear, don't look now but I think it's time for you to help move the party along."

Elsa's cue was a multi-tiered Neapolitan cake. The pastry was wheeled behind the guests to a corner table. Elsa gasped as the cake was the height of a five year old boy. The bottom tier had an arrangement of vanilla profiteroles showered with flecks of edible silver. The middle tier was an impressive black forest cake with cherries that shone like blood garnets, and the top most tier seemed to be a strawberry sponge laden with marzipan roses. Elsa gripped her glass flute and the champagne sloshed up as she stood dousing the tips of her fingers. Her smile was benevolent and the gentry raised their glasses.

"My dear ladies and gentlemen." She tried to look above their heads, but even at the raised dais the crowd was thick, and she could only spy patches of blue sky. "Today we are certainly blessed. Princess Ophelia has grown to be a woman of unparalleled grace and beauty. Not only that, but she has one of the sharpest minds in Europe! Princess, I bid you success in all your endeavours and many happy returns."

"Many happy returns!" cheered the crowd as they downed their glasses. Elsa polished off her own drink when she felt a light squeeze on her hand. Ophelia gazed at her, a forlorn smile deepened her dimples.

"Thank you Elsa. This means so much to me. I thought I was going to be all alone today."

"It was my pleasure, now don't fret they'll be returning tomorrow."

Truth be told Elsa's only experience with Braganza's royal family had been on her own coronation day. But if there was one thing she had learned in her reign it was that love healed. No princess should ever feel alone, especially on her birthday. She embraced Ophelia who returned it in kind. When they broke apart Ophelia's spectacles had fogged considerably.

"Ophelia what's wrong? Should I wave for more cake?"

"It's alright, really. I'm happy that's all. Your majesty is truly a queen to be admired."

Elsa blushed and busied herself with her shawl.

"Speaking of admirers, a letter was slipped to me earlier. It's addressed to you."

"For me?"

Elsa took the paper and quirked a brow. The letter had simply been folded over without an envelope. A practiced hand in elegant script wrote "Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle". She opened it and bit her lip.

' Your Majesty,

My sincerest congratulations to an excellent start to the new year. No doubt you are indeed Arendelle's queen for all seasons.

Elsa….take care '

Frantic, she flipped the page but there was nothing there. Immaculate, save for the splotches of ink that trailed from her name.

"Kai!"

The butler bowed and placed Elsa's empty champagne flute upon his tray.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"What do you make of this letter?"

Kai took the paper and scrutinized it, much the same way as she had done earlier. He scratched his nose and shrugged.

"A presumptious well wisher. Nothing more. If it pleases you I will strenghthen the security of your suite."

"Thank you Kai. I appreciate it."

"No trouble at all Ma'am."

That night Elsa tossed and turned. The droplets of ink. That handwriting! Someone who could afford to waste material possesions? That's assuming the ink was of higher quality than most. Perhaps it's nothing. But the letters were so practiced and beautiful. No! Whoever had sent it must have been at the party. A nobleman or woman.

Unable to bear it any longer she lit the candle beside her bed and walked to the open window. Outside the sea was calm and the sunset rippled across the water. Get ahold of yourself Elsa. She shut the window and returned to bed. A sigh escaped her lips and she tried concentrating on the ebb and flow of the barge. The last thing she saw as she drifted to sleep was the flicker of the candlelight. Elsa awoke enveloped in darkness. Quickly, she sat up and stumbled to the door. Breathing shallow she clutched the doorknob. Her eyes darted to the floor. There was no light on the other side to cast the shadows of her guards' boots.

"Hello?" said Elsa. When no answer came she held her palm forward. Immediately a swirling orb of snow appeared, ready to be hurled at anything once she opened the door. Slowly, she unlocked the latch. In a louder voice she said, "If anyone is out there please say so now!"

Nothing. Fine. Elsa slammed the door open and fired. A painting of waterlilies met an icy demise. It fell as a solid block at her feet. Turning the corner her guards appeared with warm mugs of hot chocolate and danishes in their mouths.

"Where have you been?" seethed Elsa. The guards exchanged glances and prostrated themselves on the floor.

"Forgive us your majesty! We came to relieve the men at your door."

"Nobody was here!"

"We're deeply sorry Ma'am. We will arrive earlier tomorrow. Those men will be dealt with accordingly. Do you require anything else?"

"Get someone to clean this up. I…I'm returning to bed. Man your posts."

"Yes Ma'am!"

She didn't wait to see them salute.

The rhythmic clop of horses's hooves did nothing to quell Elsa's nerves. Across from her Princess Rapunzel hummed a soothing tune. Clickity-click went the knitting needles in the brunettes hand. The blob of red yarn looked vaguely like a gnome's sweater. Momentarily, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and Elsa was drawn to the impossibly large diamond on her ring finger.

"Eugene doesn't mind you seeing me off?" Rapunzel stopped knitting and giggled.

"Of course not! Besides, you've been so agitated these past two weeks." She looked conspiratorily left and right then leaned forward. "Did you see the ghost of Lady Charlotte?"

Colour drained from Elsa's cheeks. Rapunzel's mischievous smile turned sour. She hastily stashed the needles and yarn into her satchel then stroked Elsa's hand.

"I was just kidding." said Rapunzel

Elsa burst into awkward laughter. After a while she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry. It's nerves. I-I'm just tired that's all." said Elsa

"You had me worried there. In any case, by the smell of anchovies I can safely say we're close to the wharves. Any moment now and you can get some rest."

Elsa pursed her lips. "You know, yesterday-" She stared at Rapunzel who was gesticulating wildly. "And then I handed Eugene my frying pan. Naturally, the-" She tuned her out. They hit a bump in the road that made her groan whilst Rapunzel didn't seem to notice and continued yammering.

Elsa discretely scratched the knuckles of her left hand trying to take slow concentrated breathes. She could see a handful of tiny snowflakes dancing in the air and Rapunzel swatted them away as she waved her hand in front of Elsa's face.

"Elsa? Hello? Are you listening?"

A raucous clamor of hooves seemed to be getting closer.

"Huh?"

Elsa sidled up to the window and looked outside.

"The colour for the nursery. What do you think?"

Two masked riders held crossbows at the ready.

"Dear lord. Rapunzel get out!"

There was no time. Elsa grabbed the princess' hand, yanking her down. "Elsa what-"

Bang! The carriage lurched. A sickening screech turned into an angry hiss. Elsa slammed into a screaming Rapunzel. In the din Elsa spied the rear wheel rolling past. They untangled themselves as the carriage continued to scrape along the road.

"Your majesties!" yelled the driver

"Bertrand! Bertrand what's going on!" said Rapunzel

"The wheel your majesty! They've shot it!" said Bertrand

"Do something!"

"Rapunzel close your eyes!" said Elsa

Elsa fired a stream of ice, disintegrating the window. Shards of ice and glass rained on them.

Thunk! Tearing her satchel open Rapunzel grabbed her frying pan, as good as any shield. Thunk!

"Elsa what was that?"

"Bertrand are you alright?"

A great weight pulled them back upright and they watched in horror as Bertrand dangled, desperately holding onto the roof. Arrows protruded from his chest. The royals reached out their arms, but with the last of his strength he unlocked the door. In the heat of the moment, time stopped. Elsa's eyes watered.

Bertrand wore a locket 'round his neck. The blood that splashed onto it, stained the picture of a lithe woman and cherubic child. Elsa refused to blink. Bertrand had the eyes of a bloodhound, deep set and rimmed with folds of skin. He grunted with the strain and she noticed Bertrand had a single golden tooth. Snow clouded her vision, and perhaps that was for the best, because as the carriage made a ghostly heave Elsa knew she couldn't bear to see that moment. That moment Bertrand let go. The carriage careened to a stop in a flurry of smashed wood. Elsa moaned, too pained to move. She was laying on a bed of snow. She forced herself to turn her head and saw Rapunzel, unconscious, by her side. A shadow blocked the sun and a gloved hand felt the princess' pulse.

"Ra…Rapunzel. Is she…"

"She's alive. Thanks to you."

That voice. It sounded so familiar, but it was muffled somehow. If only she could get up.

"Please…"

"Don't worry help is on the way."

The stranger pulled out a handkerchief, knelt, and dabbed at the wetness on her forehead. His gloves smelled of crisp mint. A black mask covered half his face. The edge of the handkerchief was embroidered with a letter, but she couldn't focus and tears sprang anew.

"Sssh, it's ok. You'll be fine. Just a little longer."

"Who are you?"

"Oh Elsa, I was sure you would figure it out by now."

All around her the dock came alive with the yelps and screams of curious onlookers. They formed a circle around her and the stranger took it as his chance to slip away. Except he wasn't a stranger. Not at all. He stood up and turned on his heel. An overwhelming fear settled in her stomach. She had to do something. Anything to make him stay. In a twisted way he reminded her of Arendelle. And she missed her kingdom. She missed Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and even Sven.

"Hans. Stop."

Her voice was hoarse. It sounded more like a whisper. He hesitated, and when he turned to look at her she saw a devilish grin.

They secluded her in the royal family's summer estate, Schwan Schloss. It was an ancient and decrepit manor, but with news of the incident came rumours of assasination. The priority then became to protect the queen at all costs, and nobody would go looking for her there. Had the rich and influential of Arendelle plotted to oust their queen? Was it a jilted lover? Had the queen sired a bastard who thirsted for revenge?

Elsa rolled her eyes at the furor surrounding her. Doctor Kroeber, a tiny man with a hooked nose and salt and pepper hair stood by her bedside with a battalion of nurses. In quick succession they redressed her bandages, tended to her sores, and fluffed her pillows, bowing as they finished their task.

"Your right arm and left leg are healing splendidly. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your head. A good deal of rest and you may return to Arendelle in a month's time."

He scribbled a note, handing it to one of his assistants.

"In that time please find ways to occupy your mind towards positive thoughts. I believe it will hasten your recovery Ma'am."

Elsa kept her gaze on the ceiling. It was painted to resemble the night sky, and beads of light shone to form constellations. The doctor cleared his throat and stepped out. She clenched her fist. "There was a ghost beside me after all."

A devil stepped out from behind the curtains. He had foregone his disguise, and in the dark auburn hair seemed to dance like a will-o'-the-wisp. He stalked closer, his stride gifted with the silence of a cat's paws. She felt the blade laid against her throat. His free hand grabbed her left wrist in a vice like grip. When he leaned in she shuddered at the feel of hot breath against her ear.

"Any last words your majesty?"

Elsa turned her head slightly and winced. A droplet of blood ran down to the hilt. Hans gulped as they locked gazes. She blinked ever so slowly, and the room was plunged into torturous cold. The dagger fell, its grip laced in snakes of ice. Hans hissed as Elsa grabbed his neck. Her nails sinking in as conduit for the freeze. The look in her eyes was murderous.

"Not today Hans."

His own hands hovered over her, unable to do anything lest he succumb to the frostbite of her skin. She propped herself up as best she could. Tears ran down her cheeks. Hans climbed onto the bed and she was forced to lay back down.

"Elsa please don't move. Your leg-"

"Shut up!"

"I heard everything the-"

"I know what the doctor said!"

Lush bangs brushed her forehead. His hands sank into the pillows on either side of her head. In an effort not to crush her, he was on his knees, awkwardly straddled between her legs. His teeth chattered.

"You sneak in to kill me and now you're worried about my well being?" Her nails dug in deeper and he knew it would leave a mark.

"Yes."

"I am not my sister Hans. Tell me the truth or god help me I will be the last thing you see in this world."

He licked his lips, and she thought she saw the faintest of smiles.

"I am the only one worthy enough."

"What?"

"They can't kill you." Hans traced the contour of her face, and ran his thumb over the cut on her throat. His pupils dilated and Elsa's breath hitched. "I won't let them. I won't let you. You will die by my hand alone."

"You're crazy."

"I believe the correct word is relentless."

Elsa loosened her grip. In that split second he closed the gap between them. Simple and tender. A comforting caress. For a moment she lost herself in it, but when he tentatively sucked on her bottom lip it was too much. She pushed him away. He didn't smirk like she thought he would, instead he almost looked hurt.

"Not today?" said Hans

Quietly, he slid off the bed and slipped the dagger back into his jacket pocket.

"Hans!"

"Yes your majesty?"

Elsa stared back at him, mouth agape, trying to form words. The only word she could muster was a strangled cry, "Why?"

He paced the room, ran a hand through his hair, and broke into a fit of laughter.

"Why? The fact of the matter is you crept into my heart Elsa. And if you won't leave well…think of me as a fever you can't sweat out."

"No. Hans listen-"

"I made myself a promise Elsa!"

"Please, you're not thinking straight."

"Ha! Now who's the crazy one? There are only two ways out of this Elsa. You or me."

The wave of ice she sent his way was half hearted. He dodged it easily and sank back into the darkness whence he came. In the flurry of snow that followed the curtains waved in the gust, and behind them she spied the bodies of her assassins. Hanged. At the corner of her eye Hans' reflection flitted past the mirror.

Elsa screamed.


End file.
